


please dont read this

by hamperrocks5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamperrocks5/pseuds/hamperrocks5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and cas do the bang bangity bang bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

cas was like hello dean and then dean was like hello cas my sweet pecan pie

and then dean was like get on the bed sam is out  
cas was like ok dean im coming  
andthen cas walked on the bed and like dean n cas did the bangity bang bang


	2. Chapter 2

after dean n cas did the bang bangity bang cas was all dean ilove you <3 and then dean was like how did you manage to say <3 in real life  
cas was like i used my angel powers  
dean was wow


	3. Chapter 3

after dean and cas did the wowity wow wow and the bangity bang bang they were   
cuddling in the bed for like 2 hours  
and then they fell asleep in each others arms <3   
and then sam came back from the forests of canada because it was hunting season and he didnt want to get killeded by the hunters because moose are hunteded maybe in canada it might be illegal  
and then sam was like dean where are u i have ur pie  
and then sam walked into deans room  
gasp  
it seems that dean had already found his pie and he was clearly spooning it


	4. Chapter 4

deaaaaaaaaaan why is the door open  
i thought we closed it cas  
gasp  
moose must've opened it  
oh no deaan whatare we going to do  
dont worry my pecan pie ill go talk to him  
saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam  
dean i dont think sams here  
why  
because theres a note that clearly says " going to barbers for my antlers'- sam  
dean was wow


End file.
